Big Time Baby
by Chibi Nia-Evans
Summary: Una fiesta que se sale de control puede traer muchas consecuencias y Katie sabe eso mejor que nadie, ¿Qué hará al saber que esta embarazada? ¿Cómo lo tomaran los chicos? JETIE/KOGAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿cómo les va?, bueno este es mi primer fic de BTR así que espero que les guste :)**

**Big Time Rush no me pertenece ...por desgracia**

**Un detallito antes de comenzar..decidi cambiar un poco las edades de los chicos y Katie ya verán porque**

**Kendall-22**

**James-22**

**Carlos-22**

**Logan-22**

**Katie- 18**

* * *

**"Party people ¿woo hoo?"**

**Katie POV**

Me removí entre las sábanas algo incómoda pues la luz del sol comenzaba a molestarme en los ojos y a decir verdad aumentaba el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a tener, así que decidí levantarme y tomar un buen baño para ver si el dolor se iba, me estiré y al abrir los ojos note algo raro...No estaba en mi habitación

-¿Dónde estoy?- susurré para mi misma y luego de recorrer el lugar con la mirada me di cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de un hotel, ok comencé a asustarme ¿cómo rayos había llegado hasta ahí?, me levanté y al caer la sábana me percaté de algo aún peor mi ropa estaba esparcida por todo el cuarto y yo estaba completamente desnuda-oh por dios- exclamé un tanto ...¿asombrada?, estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos tratando de recordar lo que había pasado anoche, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto solo me llegaban pequeños recuerdos borrosos, no salí de mi ensoñación hasta que escuché un ronquido que provenía del otro lado de la cama.

¡NO!, no, no,no que sea todo menos lo que creo que estoy pensando, me acerqué con cuidado al bulto que estaba en la cama y que aparentemente no había notado al despertar, poco a poco retiré las sábanas de ahí y al ver a la persona que estaba durmiendo casi me da un infarto

-No puede ser Katie ¿qué hiciste?-me reprendí mentalmente y rápidamente recogí mi ropa de la habitación, me cambie y salí rápidamente de aquel lugar recordando lo que había pasado anoche

**General POV**

_**Flashback **_

_-Chicos, no van a creerlo Gustavo llamó para decirme que nos vamos de gira a Europa la próxima semana- Kendall entró a la cocina bastante emocionado por la noticia, y claro que al escucharla Carlos, James y Logan lanzaron un grito de victoria _

_-Oh eso significa que podré saltar desde la torre eiffel en paracaídas-comentó Carlos mientras se colocaba su casco y sonreía bobamente, mientras Kendall lo miraba con una ceja levantada, James también le sonrió y Logan solo movió la cabeza _

_-Sabes que la torre mide 354 metros y es imposible que tu paracaídas se abra-dijo Logan apuntando a Carlos- además sería completamente tonto y te encarcelarían por hacer eso en un gran monumento como ese-finalizó cruzándose de brazos _

_-Bah, solo lo dices porque me tienes envidia_

_-Pff, por favor claro que no _

_-Claro que sí pues eso me haría popular con las chicas extranjeras y me llevaría todo su atención- respondió Carlos burlonamente _

_-¿Qué dices?, yo no necesito hacer esa clase de cosas para ser popular- Logan comenzaba a enojarse pero por suerte...o desgracia James intervino en la "conversación"_

_-Chicos, chicos saben que "la cara" siempre se lleva a las mejores chicas, admitelo Logan necesitas tener más onda para llamar la atención y Carlos es un completo tonto- comentó el chico bonito mientras se miraba en el espejo _

_-Si..¡oye!- y como todas las mañanas en PalmWoods comenzó una pelea entre los chicos donde Kendall terminó en medio del lío y Katie como referi _

_-Bien esto ya me aburrió-la ya no tan pequeña Katie se paró de su lugar y regresó con una bomba de gas- será mejor que te pongas esto hermano mayor- dijo entrgandole una máscara de oxígeno a Kendall_

_-¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

_-Es un recuerdo del día de las jugarretas del año pasado-a pesar de que ya contaba con 18 años y se había vuelto una adolescente muy linda, Katie no dejaba de hacer bromas y divertirse con los chicos_

_-¿Ok?- y Kendall jamás dejaba de sorprenderse con el ingenio de su querida hermana _

_-Bueno prepárate-..._

_3 horas después _

_La pequeña pelea había terminado y los chicos habían decidido hacer una fiesta para celebrar que se iban de gira _

_-Bien todo arreglado, Gustavo nos prestó su salón de eventos donde podremos realizar la fiesta_

_-Oye Kendall ¿cómo lograste que te lo prestara?-preguntó Logan confundido _

_-Katie- respondió sin rodeos el chico rubio _

_-Oh _

_-Bueno mientras ustedes se encargan de arreglar todo, nosotros iremos a invitar a chicas lindas- comentó Carlos al mismo tiempo que chocaba el puño con James_

_-Y además conseguiremos buenas bebidas_

_-De acuerdo...espera ¿qué?, no James no abrá alcohol _

_-Vamos Logan relájate y celebremos- Kendall pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico pálido y lo zarandeó un poco mientras éste se sonrojaba ligeramente_

_-Es..esta bien kendall_

* * *

-_Woo hoo esta fiesta está increíble- gritó James mientras bebía un trago de su vaso, el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto _

_-Ni que lo digas, creo que vi a las Jennifers sonreírme, iré por ellas- y Carlos salió "corriendo" detrás de las chicas _

_-Suerte amigo, me pregunto donde estarán Logan y Kendall no los eh visto desde hace una hora- James se encogió de hombros y pronto su vista se paró en una chica que estaba de espaldas y lucía un hermoso vestido blanco que resaltaba sus "encantos"- bien parece que esta es mi noche - y con paso apresurado se dirigió a donde estaba esa linda chica _

_-Hola linda quieres bailar- preguntó tambaleándose y abrazando a la joven por atrás _

_-¿James?- y la chica se giró para verlo de frente sorprendiendo a la cara del grupo _

_-¿Katie?- no la soltó aun estando de frente y sabiendo quién era _

_-Estas bebiendo ¿cierto?- _

_-Si algo ¿porque no tomas un trago tu también?-Katie pareció meditarlo por un momento y sonrió ¿por que no pasar un tiempo con su amor secreto?_

_-Pero solo uno _

**_Fin flashback _**

_-_No puedo creerlo me acosté con uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano- la castaña caminaba rumbo al PalmWoods, necesitaba un baño rápido y necesitaba calmarse

-Genial,solo espero que él no recuerde nada- se dijo así misma sintiendo una punzada en su pecho-creo que es lo mejor para todos- se detuvo al llegar a su destino y suspiró mientras unas pequeñas gotas caían libremente de sus ojos

* * *

**Bien este es el primer capitulo ¿qué les pareció? ¿qué hará Katie? ¿Donde se metieron Logan y Kendall? ¿Qué paso con Carlos? **

**Acepto críticas y comentarios ya sean reconstructivos o no :) **

**Bien hasta la próxima **

**Nos leemos luego **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! aqui les traigo el capitulo 2 de este fic :) pero antes quiero agradecer a** _GustavoRusherboy13, _**a**_ Kogan96 _**y a** _lectoranonimo _**por sus reviews..GRACIAS :3**

**Big Time Rush no me pertenece **

* * *

**Confesiones **

La joven Katie entró con mucho cuidado al departamento rogando porque su...

-¡KATIE KNIGHT, ¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR EN DONDE ESTABAS?!- bien su madre la había escuchado llegar, trago grueso y se acerco hasta la Sra. Knight

-Bueno ayer dejaste a los chicos organizar una fiesta de celebración a los chicos porque se van de gira y pues la fiesta terminó algo tarde y...-prefirió callarse al ver la mirada que había puesto su madre- y estoy castigada por...

-6 meses, nada de poker en línea, bromas, salidas al centro comercial y me ayudarás con las tareas del departamento, además de que me ayudarás a buscar a los chicos porque al parecer a nadie le importan mis reglas- terminó de enumerar una muy enojada Sra. Knight, Katie solo asintió sabía el paradero de James pero por obvias razones no diría nada por ahora, de Carlos, Logan y Kendall no sabía absolutamente nada.

-Bien iré al parque para ver si tengo suerte-se miró de reojo-pero debería cambiarme primero

-Escúchame bien jovencita en cuanto los encuentres les dices que de mi no se salvan- y dicho esto salió hecha una furia del departamento

-De acuerdo- y con paso acelerado se metió en su habitación, se bañó y se cambio para buscar a los chicos restantes

Llegó al parque y estuvo dando algunas vueltas sin tener suerte por lo que decidió descansar un poco, se sentó bajo un gran árbol y al hacer eso escuchó un sollozo débil, levantó su mirada y se sorprendió con lo que vio

-¡¿Logan?!- el aludido se sobresaltó y miró hacia abajo

-Ka..Katie¿qué haces a-aquí?-preguntó entrecortadamente, la chica levantó una ceja, subió al árbol y se sentó junto al pálido chico

-Lo mismo digo, ¿porqué lloras?- preguntó preocupada pues jamás había visto a ninguno de los chicos llorar y ahora Logan estaba ahí junto a ella con los ojos rojos y temblando

Logan bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio, no podía decirle lo que le sucedía, de hecho no podía decírselo a nadie, eso sólo le causaría problemas a él y a..

-Logan, ¿qué te sucede?- la miró a los ojos y las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos, Katie soltó un suspiro y le brindó un cálido abrazo a su otro "hermano"

-Y-yo no..no puedo decírtelo, lo siento- se soltó del abrazo de Katie y en un parpadeo bajó del árbol y se fue corriendo del lugar dejando a la chica sola y bastante confundida

-Parece que no soy la única- se tocó el pecho y también bajo del árbol- bien espero tener mejor suerte con mi hermano mayor o con Carlos, a quien encuentre primero- y continuó con su búsqueda

* * *

_1 hora después en otro lugar cerca del parque _

-Soy un tonto, ¿cómo pude caer tan bajo?- Logan había frenado su carrera, se sentó en una banca que estaba por ahí y se colocó su cabeza entre sus manos- jamás debí confesarle lo que sentía y menos en ese estado- el chico comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sentía un enorme dolor en su corazón, no uno físico, sino uno sentimental.

Así es tenía en su pecho un gran vacío, y ¿por qué?. Simple, le había dicho a la persona que más amaba en el mundo lo que sentía y no solo eso sino que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a esa persona especial sin siquiera estar en sus cinco sentidos, se sentía sucio y usado, pero aún así no se arrepentía de nada.

-Kendall- soltó el nombre de su amado en un susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba en la banca, no podía dejar de pensar en su querido rubio, su mirada verde tan penetrante, su piel, su aroma, su todo.

-Logan-el corazón se le detuvo, se puso más pálido que de costumbre y su cuerpo se tensó

-¿Ke-kendall?-el chico listo quería que la tierra se lo tragara

-Si, Logan te eh estado buscando- el rubio se sentó junto a su amigo azabache y lo miró directo a los ojos- tenemos que hablar

-¿Ahora?, creo que me-mejor después, digo Katie te estaba buscando- comentó mientras esperaba que Kendall le creyera

-Sí, ahora, y ya hablé con Katie así que no te preocupes- kendall había notado el nerviosismo de Logan y eso le parecía tierno

-Pero yo..

-No trates de evitarme-el líder de la banda tomó el rostro de Logan entre sus manos y lo obligó a que lo viera- tengo algo que decirte y es muy serio- a este punto Logan ya quería llorar de nuevo seguramente le diría que ya no podían ser amigos y que se olvidara de él así que decidió hablar antes de que Kendall pudiera hacerlo

-¡Lo siento!-gritó primero a lo que Kendall frunció el ceño- yo de verdad lo siento tanto, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad aquella noche, se que debes odiarme en estos momentos y tal vez no quieras saber nada de mí, pero tienes que saber que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol- hizo una pausa al sentir su voz temblorosa pero se armó de valor para seguir hablando- sé que eso no justifica mis acciones y quizá no recuerdes mucho de lo que pasó y yo tampoco pero algo de lo que estoy seguro es de que yo - se debatió entre continuar o callar e irse de ahí con la poca dignidad que le quedaba- yo te quiero y mucho, más de lo que te imaginas, es por eso que me dejé llevar, por amor a ti, aún sabiendo las graves consecuencias que eso traería consigo-respiró hondo y siguió- me gustaría pedirte un favor, si decides ya no hablarme y dejar de ser mi amigo lo entenderé, pero por favor no me alejes de ti, yo no creo poder soportarlo- finalizó y se dedicó a analizar los gestos de Kendall, quien parecía estar en shock, al no soportarlo más pensó que lo mejor era retirarse y justo al pararse una mano lo detuvo e hizo que volviera a sentarse, por lo que miró a Kendall bastante confundido.

-Logan, jamás vuelvas a decir eso- Kendall estaba feliz al escuchar las palabras de su amado pálido, así es, el estaba perdidamente enamorado de Logan Mitchell y jamás había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo por miedo a ser rechazado y perder su amistad para siempre, él recordaba a la perfección lo que había sucedido en la fiesta, el baile, los besos, las caricias y todo lo que había vivido con Logan- yo jamás te alejaría de mi lado

-...- Logan estaba bastante confundido y a la vez se sentía feliz de que Kendall no lo odiara

-Escúchame Logan, yo no te quiero- y sus ilusiones se fueron a la basura al escuchar eso

-Lo sé, yo no...

-Déjame terminar de hablar- Kendall silenció a Logan con una mirada- yo no te quiero, yo te amo, significas todo para mí y no soportaría el hecho de perderte, esta mañana cuando desperté solo en aquella habitación me sentí frustrado, triste, creí que te habías arrepentido de lo que habíamos hecho y eso me dejó algo destrozado

-Kendall yo nunca me arrepentiría de...

-Logan- y se volvió a callar- quiero que sepas que yo no me arrepiento de nada y si tu crees que ambos estábamos bajo los efectos del alcohol déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado, porque todo el tiempo estuve sobrio- el chico pálido lo miró con una ceja levantada- y no quiero que creas que me aproveché de ti estando en ese estado porque sabes que yo no soy ne sería capaz de hacerle daño a la persona que amo-ahora sí Kendall había terminado de hablar y a decir verdad se sentía mejor pues había dicho lo que sentía, solo esperaba que Logan reaccionara bien ante eso

Logan no sabía que decir, se sentía bastante alegre de que Kendall correspondiera a sus sentimiento y no solo eso ya que también le había confesado que él representaba algo importante en su vida, dirigió su vista al cielo y luego la devolvió hacia esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. Kendall por su parte seguía esperando la reacción de Logan, y la primera acción del chico listo le dolió

-¡Auch! ¿y ese golpe porque fue?- se quejó mientras se sobaba la parte afectada

-Por hacerme creer que no estabas en tus cinco sentidos anoche

-Y lo sient...-y fue callado por los labios de Logan, poco a poco cerró sus ojos correspondiendo a ese dulce beso que le estaba dando, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del más pequeño mientras que éste pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ese beso transmitía todo lo que sentía el uno por el otro, era un beso dulce y lleno de mucho amor, duraron así varios segundos hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente- ¿y eso?

-Calla, sabes por que lo hice- respondió Logan haciendo un pequeño puchero- entonces esto..¿en qué nos convierte?

-Vaya una pregunta difícil- comentó el rubio juntando su frente con la del pálido- creo que tu sabes la respuesta pero aún así quiero hacerlo correctamente-Kendall soltó a Logan de su agarre y tomó sus manos- Logan ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-...-Logan fingió pensarlo por un rato, hasta que se abalanzó sobre Kendall provocando que ambos cayeran de la banca de donde estaban-claro que me gustaría ser tu novio- y dicho esto volvieron a besarse, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de una persona que estaba oculta entre unos arbustos cerca de ahí

-Bien hecho hermano mayor, me alegra que pudieran solucionar su problema- Katie se había topado con Kendall minutos después de haber "encontrdo" a Logan y él le había dicho lo que Logan se negó a contarle

_**Flashback **_

_-Bueno, y ahí va Logan ojalá que pueda resolver sus asuntos- decía para si misma la joven mientras continuaba con su búsqueda _

_-¡Katie!- la nombrada se giró para encontrar a su hermano mayor corriendo directamente a donde se encontraba ella_

_-¿Qué sucede hermano mayor? te estaba buscando tienes serios problemas con mamá- comentó la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba a que Kendall hablara _

_-¿Mamá esta furiosa? _

_-Tú que crees, no llegamos a dormir anoche _

_-Cierto..espera ¡¿no llegaste a dormir anoche?!- Kendall se sobresaltó al escuchar que su pequeña hermanita no había llegado al departamento tampoco, Katie por su parte se abofeteó mentalmente por decir eso _

_-Eh ¿no?_

_-¿QUÉ?- Katie sabía lo paranoico que era su hermano por lo que decidió cambiar de tema antes de que otra estupidez de su parte revelara TODA la verdad y el por qué no había llegado a dormir anoche _

_-Nada, oye ¿qué le sucedió a Logan?- al decir el nombre del chico listo Katie notó el cambio de expresión de su hermano de una exaltada a un totalmente preocupada _

_-¿Por qué?, tu... ¿lo viste?- ahora Kendall sonaba desesperado_

_-Si hace un rato lo encontré llorando y le pregunté por su estado emocional y no me contestó solo se fue corriendo- entonces Kendall tomó de los hombros a su hermana y se inclinó hasta estar de su altura_

_-¿A donde?- Katie intentaba recordar la dirección que había tomado Logan- Katie por favor ¡¿a dónde se fue?!- el rubio estaba muy alterado _

_-Cálmate hermano mayor, ¿pasó algo?- Kendall la soltó y dejó escapar un suspiro _

_-Sí, creo que arruiné las cosas con Logan- soltó pesadamente el chico con una cara de tristeza total_

_-Aún no le confiesas lo que sientes ¿cierto?_

_-¿Cómo?__ -Kendall estaba sorprendido tan obvio era lo que sentía por Logan que hasta su hermana lo había notado_

_-Por favor, no soy tonta y créeme que no soy la única que lo ha notado_

_-Vaya, eres sorprendente _

_-Lo sé- ahora fue la chica quie tomó a Kendall por los hombros- debes arreglar las cosas hermano_

_-No quiero que Logan me rechace _

_-¡¿Qué?!, mi hermano mayor, el que ha ido en contra de las reglas de Gustavo e incluso de Griffin tiene miedo?_

_-Katie, esto es diferente _

_-Por eso debes ir, sé que Logan no te rechazará porque siente lo mismo que tú_

_-¿En serio?- una pequeña esperanza surgió en el corazón del más alto, Katie rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano-¡oye!_

_-Ve y arregla las cosas con Logan en lugar de estar aquí- señaló la dirección que tomó Logan hace un rato- se fue por ahí- Kendall le dio un beso en la frente y le revolvió el cabello_

_-Gracias, eres genial _

_-Dime algo que no sepa, por cierto cuando arregles todo será mejor que vuelvan al departamento o las cosas con mamá se pondrán peor_

_-¿Qué tan mal nos puede ir?_

_-Tan mal como aquel partido de hockey al que se escaparon hace dos años-el rubio tragó grueso recordando aquel suceso_

_-Bien, mejor me doy prisa- y se fue corriendo_

_-Suerte_

**_Fin Flashback_**

-Bueno, tres menos falta Carlos

-¡AAHH!- ese grito la asustó un poco pero al menos sabía de donde venía

-Parece que está en el lobby- se encaminó hasta PalmWoods pero justo antes de llegar un mareo la sacudió por completo por lo que detuvo su marcha y se recargó en un puesto de dulces que había junto a ella

-¿Está bien señorita?-le pregunto el dueño del puesto al verla

-S-sí solo fue un pequeño mareo- pronto se compuso y continuó con su marcha

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el segundo capítulo, de verdad que intentaré hacerlos más largos ¿qué opinan? Las cosas entre Logan y Kendall funcionaron bien, pero ¿cómo le va a Katie? ¿Qué pasó con Carlos? y aún más importante ¿Y James?  
**

**Bien eso es todo por hoy acepto críticas y comentarios y sea reconstructivos :) ..o no**

**Se despide Chibi Nia ;) **


End file.
